Justin
Justin, labeled The Hot Guy, is a contestant on Roleplay Reborn. He was a camper in Camp Drama as a member of the Screaming Gophers. Camp Drama In Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, Justin is the seventh camper to arrive on the island. However, he does not speak at all throughout the episode. He is placed on the Screaming Gophers and aids his team during the challenge, with Lindsay claiming that he is "perfect," while Beth inquires if his abs are real and admits to have wanted him on her team. Throughout the episode, Justin is shown admiring his looks and flashing them about. In The Hunter Games, Justin does not speak throughout the entire episode, similar to the previous one, but is shown glaring. He participates in the challenge and makes it near the end, trying to trick Chef Hatchet with his beauty as to not get eliminated. However, Chef accidentally shoots the trigger, hitting him. Despite that, Heather wins the challenge for the Screaming Gophers, sparing his team from having to attend the elimination ceremony. Justin continues to not speak in Featherheads. During the football/soccer challenge, Justin does not do anything remarkable, standing in the middle of the field with his shirt off for the majority of the challenge. He seems visibly annoyed at Noah when he is repeatedly shoved down by him. In the end, Justin votes for Ezekiel once the Screaming Gophers lose the challenge and are sentenced to the elimination ceremony. In Forest Grumps, Justin stays mute once again, looking at himself in a hand-mirror early on in the episode. During the camping challenge, he does nothing to help his team, but does not hinder the camping process either. Since the Screaming Gophers win the challenge, Justin stays alive in the game for one more day. In Superstale, Justin is chosen for the talent show challenge by Heather alongside Trent and her despite not auditioning. When it is time for the challenge, Justin is up first for the Screaming Gophers. For his talent, a solitary spotlight descends on Justin and he simply rips his shirt off and walks offstage. Despite his somewhat lackluster performance, Katie, Beth and, most importantly, Chris are impressed. .]] He gets a nine out of ten as his final score, helping his team achieve a victory. However, before that, Heather reads Gwen's diary, in which Gwen states her admiration for a contestant that is "chiseled like a God," leading the other contestants to think that she is attracted to Justin. In Fool's Gold, Justin gets to sit out from the challenge and, instead, begins tanning. When his team loses the challenge, he is sentenced to the elimination ceremony and receives the second to last marshmallow. Along with that, Chris reveals that it was Trent who voted for Justin, starting a conflict between the two. In Your Goose is Cooked, Justin aids his team in the challenge by helping make the mashed potatoes for his team's second dish. After an intern accidentally lets a hive of bees into the camp kitchen, the Gophers' club sandwich is ruined and, as a result, they lose the challenge and are sentenced to the campfire ceremony. There, Justin receives the first marshmallow and is safe for another night. Justin, alongside Geoff, are nowhere to be found in Chris-napped. However, he is mentioned by Gwen and Trent several times during the episode, with Gwen asking Leshawna if people still think she is attracted to Justin. Despite having no participation whatsoever in the challenge, Justin slides under the radar and is not eliminated. Justin is paired up with Geoff for the toboggan race in In Gwen We Trust. Although they seem to lose the challenge, Justin points out that Cody never crossed the finish line, giving the Screaming Gophers the win. As a result, Justin is once again not eliminated. Appearances Trivia *Justin is the only camper to not speak in an episode so far. **He is also the only camper to have not said a word as of In Gwen We Trust. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Screaming Gophers